


Workplace Hazards - Lying to Lexi

by Pyreite



Series: Shades of Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward questions, Doctor's appointment, F/M, Kink Fill, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Minor Injuries, lots of lies, sex-related injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: Ryder has an appointment with Lexi and she has to discuss the odd injuries she has.  All of which Lexi knows are sex-related not that Ryder would ever admit it.





	Workplace Hazards - Lying to Lexi

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect Kink Meme - Minifill - Ryder/any + Lexi, sex injuries.  
>  _You know what this meme needs? More humor fills. Let's see Ryder or their LI (or both?) get a sex-related injury and have to go explain it to Lexi. Bonus if they try to make up an innocent story about how it happened and she doesn't believe a word of it. Liam or Peebee would probably be funniest. Any LI is fine though._

“Wonderful”, said Lexi when Ryder wandered into the medbay. “And I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me the truth this time?”

Ryder shrugged her shoulders. “I stuck a fork in a power-socket”.

Lexi glanced at her hair, standing on end, from the top of her head. Electricity crackled between pencil-straight hairs that were prickly like a hedgehog’s spines. Ryder was a terrible liar. Even Lexi had heard Jaal’s moans through the Tech Lab’s thin walls. Ryder enjoyed experimenting with her angaran lover.

“Sure”, chided Lexi. “Like I believe that”.

She rolled her eyes when Ryder grimaced.

“Come on. Something obviously isn’t working right. Poke out your tongue”.

Ryder complied and Lexi was unsurprised when she saw singed taste-buds.

“And I suppose you have an explanation for this too?”

Ryder sucked her tongue back in and smiled. “I licked my omniblade”.

Lexi snorted. “And your hands?”

Ryder lifted her hands to reveal the raw red blisters on her palms and fingers.

“Well. I turned on the hot-water in the bathroom instead of the cold-water when I washed my hands”.

Lexi shook her head. “You and Jaal are terrible. Just terrible. Honestly, Ryder. I think the three of us need to sit down and talk about the hazards of interspecies sex”.

Ryder gasped. “We weren’t having sex!”

Lexi smiled. “Of course you weren’t. And none of your injuries are sex-related either. Even though your boyfriend can manipulate electric fields. He hasn’t been having trouble adjusting his body’s natural current to avoid hurting you”.

Ryder blushed. 

Lexi sighed and handed her a tube of medigel. “Use this on your tongue and your blisters. And when you’re done patching yourself up. Tell Jaal to come and see me. I need to check the bites on his thighs, calves, and arse”.

Ryder’s hasty nod made Lexi snort.

“And Ryder”, she said.

“Yeah?”

“Try not to squeeze his hips so hard when you orgasm. You gave him a sore back”.

“Huh, so that’s why he kept wincing”.

Lexi nodded. “Men tend to do that when you’re a little too rough”.

“Right”, said Ryder. “But we weren’t having sex”.

“Of course you weren’t”, agreed Lexi. “It was just another friendly bout of wrestling”.

“Yeah”, seconded Ryder. “We were wrestling”.


End file.
